


Beached

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge





	Beached

"Goatdad!"

He still wouldn't turn around. But the three sweep old troll wouldn't stop running. The wet sand barely had time to mold to the shape of his feet as he ran. He finally reached the water.

"Goatdad wait! Please come back!" He hollered, only to get the sound of shifting salt water as a reply. The water was ankle deep now, "Don't go!" He shouted, tears running down his little cheeks and mixing with the ocean water.

Knee deep.

Waist deep.

Shoulder deep.

He had lost sight of him now. Goatdad hadn't turned around; --he didn't even look back-- just kept swimming. He didn't know why but he just wanted to keep running after him. He didn't want him to go. He wanted him to stay home, to play with him, to check for monsters in the closet at night, to hold him and shoosh him after he had another nightmare --he didn't care what he did; he just wanted him to be there.

Chin deep.

Nose deep.

That's it.

The ground was gone. The only thing that was keeping him above the raging water was his flailing arms and legs, which were already growing tired. He's strength depleted quickly and he began to sink further and further into the waves. Water filling his mouth and nose every time he tried to breathe, he could feel the cold icy water chill his lungs while they as he finally was sucked under the surface. He tried to flail his way back up, but his limbs wouldn't move. His chest ached from the lack of air and his eyes began to lid themselves as his consciousness began to slip from his weakening grasp.

"G-- Burgh!" Bubbles formed instead of words when he spoke. Vision blurring, he reached up, hoping that Goatdad would save him, hoping that someone would save him before he sunk any lower. But he soon gave up on that, he wasn't gonna make it. And through the blur of indigo tears and fading life, there was a flash of gray and his consciousness was gone.

 

"Eridaaaan! Come look and sea what I swam across today!" The young troll known as Feferi squealed as she dragged the body of a small troll about her size onto the beach.

Within a minute or so, Eridan came strutting down the sand, arms crossed as he glanced at the body Feferi was tugging further up the sand. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. "Fef, how-w many times hawe I told you not to mess w-with the trolls of the lusus you fed to Gl'bgolyb?" He asked irritably. Frowning, Feferi gave one last jerk on the unconscious troll's collar and fell on her bum. "I didn't steel him! I found him!" She snapped before crawling to the unconscious troll's side.

Eridan knelt down on the troll's other side as Feferi poked his cheek. "Do you think he's beached?" She asked, staring down at him. Eridan shrugged before leaning down and pressing his ear against his chest. "W-Whale, he's still breathin' but, barely." He told her before sitting back up. Expression showing her worry, Feferi frowned. "We have to help him, Eridan! Do something!" "W-What?! W-What am I suppose to do?!" Eridan was shocked by her urgency, "I'm not a medical geek if you hawen't noticed!" "Then do CPR! Pleeeease Eridan! We have to help him!" Feferi pleaded, making a face.

After staring at her with an unwavering gaze for about ten seconds, Eridan sighed. "Fine." He grumbled and she smiled. Leaning down, Eridan pinched the unconscious troll's nose shut and stared at his lips. Taking a deep breath, he dived down and pressed his lips against his, breathing air into him slowly. Within thirty seconds, the troll's eyes open and he shoved Eridan off, a series of coughs bring up mouthfuls of water following.

"Oh! You're alive!" Feferi squealed, clapping her hands as the last of the coughs pasted. "Huh... ?" he troll stared up at her before he looked over at Eridan, smiling, "You... You saved me..." He whispered. Eridan shrunk back a little, cheeks tinted purple as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I-It w-was nothin' reely... Fef just- Gah!" He was interrupted by the other troll glomping him to the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He yelled and Eridan cringed, his face flushing. "Stop yellin' in my ear you stupid glubber!" He hissed.

Grinning, the troll climbed off of Eridan, only to be hugged tightly by Feferi. Returning the female troll's embrace, he smiled down at her,"So, uh, I'm Gamzee. Who are you two wicked motherhonkers?" Feferi grinned, "My name is Feferi!" She squeaked cheerfully as she let him go. "And this is Eridan!" She pointed at the grumbling troll. But before either Gamzee and Eridan could get a word out, Feferi grabbed Gamzee's hands and pulled him to his feet, "You should stay with tunight! I was spending the night at Eridan's hive, so maybe be you could join us!" She smiled.

Before Eridan could object to this and Gamzee accept the offer happily, Feferi grabbed his wrist and dragged Gamzee up the beach, "Let's go!"

 

A light breeze blew tangles of black hair from Gamzee's forehead as his orange eyes reflected the different shades of green that were splattered across the sky. The setting sun looked so beautiful. He was sitting alone on the beach, watching the sun set as he hugged his knees close to his chest, a royal purple blanket draped over his tiny shoulders. He sat straight at the sound of sand shifting beneath sand and was soon joined by another troll sitting own beside him. Gamzee looked at the other and grinned.

"Well hello there my glubby brother," He greeted Eridan as the Aquarius crossed his legs, glancing at Gamzee, speaking no reply. After about a minute or so my silence, Gamzee sighed, grin remaining as he turned his gaze back to the setting sun, "I'll find a way to repay you for saving me, aight?" He didn't wait for a response, "How 'bout this, when we get all honking older, 'll fill a quadrant with you, yeah?" Eridan instantly looked at Gamzee, little cheeks flushed a deep purple. "Uh... Y-Yeah! That sounds great!" He nodded as Gamzee smiled, "No motherhonking problem bro."

Eridan stared at Gamzee before sighing, "You're weird..." He couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. But Gamzee didn't seem to hear him.

"Have you ever noticed how much this wicked sun looks like that sopor stuff? It's real honking tight."

"... Yeah... Definitely weird."


End file.
